Pranks Make The World Go Round
by Niji
Summary: Syaoran is new in school. The school in which Sakura is known as the ice queen. What happens when he pranks the wrong person and everything gets out of hand?
1. Meeting the Ice Queen

Chapter 1  
  
Meeting with the Ice Queen.  
  
Sakura sat in her fourth period class, staring intently at the clock that hung on the wall just above the teacher's head.  
  
Come on...just three more minutes then I can get out of this hellhole. Can't time go any faster?  
  
She considered using the time card, so that lunchtime would arrive and she could go outside instead of sitting here listening to teachers drone pointlessly on and on about...whatever it is they were trying to teach.  
  
Bring! Bring! Bring!  
  
Finally, the bell that signalled the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang loudly disturbing the other students who were either scribbling down notes or falling steadily asleep.  
  
The tall green-eyed girl sighed with relief and walked quickly out of the classroom, anxious to get outside.  
  
When she reached the corridor a boy walking backwards while gazing up at the ceiling, slammed into her, nearly knocking her down.  
  
"Oh man...that's the second time I've done that today, I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" He asked reaching out a hand to steady her.  
  
People walking down the corridor stopped and stared. Groups that were laughing and joking became silent. Some girls gasped and others dropped their books and bags to the floor in shock.  
  
Sakura remained silent but raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand as if it were a piece of dirt on the ground. He slowly moved his hand back to his side.  
  
"I said, are you ok?" He asked again looking slightly confused as to why she hadn't answered him the first time.  
  
She glared up at the boy and asked, "Do you have some kind of problem that stops you from looking where you going?"  
  
"Um...no" He answered slowly.  
  
"In that case do it next time, idiot."  
  
She gave him one last glare, stepped neatly around him and carried on walking.  
  
The boy's chocolate brown eyes watched the retreating back of the extremely rude girl.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem?" He shouted after her.  
  
One student standing to the right of the unknown boy shook his head in amazement and muttered to his friends "Is this guy crazy?"  
  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Why is this stupid boy bothering me?  
  
She strode back down the corridor and stood right in front of him glowering.  
  
"Are you just really stupid or do you have some kind of death wish?"  
  
"Look, I'm new here but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude."  
  
The annoyed girl thought for a moment.  
  
"Hmm...you must be new...I would have remembered such an ugly face."  
  
"You..."  
  
She interrupted him, saying "I'll let you off this time seeing as you're new but don't ever get in my way again."  
  
He was now really annoyed with this girl. He had apologised and here she was insulting him.  
  
Again she turned around and began striding away confidently, before he had the chance to say anything.  
  
He stared disbelievingly at her retreating back for the second time.  
  
People around him began whispering frantically and throwing him a whole assortment of looks. He heard people saying things like "Did you see the way the Ice Queen looked at him?" and "He actually argued with the Ice Queen."  
  
Sakura smirked to herself as she finally stepped outside and began heading to her favourite spot under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
That'll teach them. She thought.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
Who the hell does that girl think she is? But if people around here call her the "Ice Queen" I guess she's that rude to everyone. She has a serious attitude problem. I was making an effort to be nice and she called me UGLY!! I'm not ugly. ...Am I? No...of course I'm not ugly. Stupid girl. This is what I get for coming to this dumb place. I knew I should have stayed in Hong Kong but if I'm gonna be going to school here, I guess I could make it fun for myself... I could start by getting people round here to lighten up a little, especially the "Ice Queen". He gave a little laugh and carried on checking out Tomoeda High, his new school.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Introducing the Prankster Prince

Hi People. Thanks for reviewing. This is my first fan fic, so I hope it pleases.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Introducing The Prankster Prince  
  
Syaoran grinned as he heard his eighth victim of the day, scream as she discovered the little surprise he had left in her locker. He then went to find his friends, Tomoyo and Eriol, so he could go and show off.  
  
It had been a week since he had arrived at Tomoeda (?) High and since his run in with the notorious Ice Queen. During the week he had earned the title of Prankster Prince, he just had to prove his greatness a little more, then he would be named the Prankster King.  
  
So far he had made six people cry and four others had to go home because they were either too scared or too upset to stay in school. A girl he didn't know, came to ask why he wanted to make people cry, he shrugged and said "It's not my fault if someone can't take a joke."  
  
"But you set my best friend's hair alight! How can you say that's a joke?"  
  
Syaoran looked slightly puzzled as he tried to remember this particular incident.  
  
"Hmm...I can't remember that...was she the girl with the orange hair?"  
  
"Her hair was ginger, not orange, thank you very much."  
  
Syaoran laughed and managed to look somewhat serious.  
  
"Oh...you're right then that wasn't a joke. I just thought that her hair really wasn't working for her so I sorta helped her out a bit."  
  
The girl in front of him turned red with anger.  
  
"You are such a !" She screamed.  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrow and gave an amused smile.  
  
"I did your friend a genuine favour and this is the thanks I get?" He gave a small laugh.  
  
"If she really hates her new look that much then tell her that I'll buy her a wig, just to say sorry." Syaoran walked away from the angry girl, laughing hysterically.  
  
He spotted Tomoyo and Eriol with a group of other people and went to tell them the story.  
  
All of them laughed, except Tomoyo, who looked disapprovingly at him.  
  
Tomoyo took great pride in her jet black waist length hair and couldn't imagine what would she would do if someone set it alight.  
  
"How could you do that to someone's hair? What if she was seriously hurt?"  
  
Syaoran who was holding onto his stomach, trying to breathe through his laughter, somehow managed to answer her.  
  
"She was fine, some guy pushed her in the pond when he saw her hair was burning."  
  
At this, Eriol, who had controlled his amusement, began laughing again and said "That's exactly why he's the Prankster Prince."  
  
Tomoyo gave him a look and he promptly shut up, giving her a sheepish grin.  
  
"Don't encourage him, it only makes things worse."  
  
She then turned to Syaoran.  
  
"One day you're going to prank on the wrong person and when they get you back all I will do is laugh."  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo, lighten up. If I prank on someone, It's because I think they need a bit of mirth in their lives, not because I like being evil to people..."  
  
"Well, most of the time anyway." He smiled guiltily.  
  
As they continued bickering, Sakura strode purposefully past them, pausing to give Syaoran a pitying look.  
  
"Now there is someone most definitely in need of mirth. Which is why she has been given the honour of being my next victim and the recipient of my best prank yet."  
  
Eriol gave a small chuckle. "I think you may have set your sights a little too high for your own good."  
  
"My sights are never set too high. I can prank on anyone, in any place at any time. Is this a dare?"  
  
"Yep. I double, triple dare you to prank the Ice Queen."  
  
"Ok, fine. This will be easy. I never back out on a dare, no matter what it is."  
  
Eriol snorted and smiled and looked smug "Yeah, we'll see about that."  
  
"I'll get her today, at the end of school."  
  
"Right, well we'll be watching, won't we Tomoyo?"  
  
"Hmph, whatever. I'm only watching so I can see her kick Syaoran's ass."  
  
Syaoran grinned conceitedly at her. "The only person kicking ass today, will be me, I can assure you."  
  
The end of school   
  
Syaoran was the first out of class and stood leaning against the wall of the corridor, chewing a huge wad of strawberry bubblegum and waiting for his prey to appear.  
  
He saw her at the opposite end of the corridor, heading for her locker. His head swivelled around as he scanned the area for his friends, then noticed them hiding behind the lockers. He nodded confirmation to them and jogged after Sakura.  
  
"Uh...Hi Sakura. I'm Syaoran."  
  
She turned around slowly and found herself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes belonging to the annoying boy from last week. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it you want this time?"  
  
Syaoran gazed fixedly into her emerald eyes and smiled innocently.  
  
"I came to apologize."  
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
He carried on. "I'm really sorry for what happened last week. I should have been looking where I was going a-"  
  
He abruptly stopped talking, realising that Sakura was looking extremely bored and wasn't even listening.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me?"  
  
She didn't listen to him even when he was pretending to be nice.  
  
Sakura glanced at him.  
  
"Really, this is a touching story but I think you mistook me for someone who cares what you have to say, sorry."  
  
"But I-"  
  
She interrupted him. "No, don't talk. I have somewhere to be."  
  
As she turned to leave he reached out and 'accidentally' knocked her bag to the floor, sending bits of stationary flying everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, let me pick them up for you."  
  
"I was going to make you pick them up anyway."  
  
Syaoran crouched down and gave her the impression that he was picking up her fallen belongings. He took the wad of gum out of his mouth and stuck it carefully to the bottom of her school skirt. Stuffing, things into her bag with one hand and holding on to her skirt with the other, he stood up, slowly.  
  
"Here's your bag. I put everything back for you."  
  
She looked slightly suspicious, and examined the contents of her bag.  
  
With the hand that held the skirt, Syaoran patted her on the back, making sure that the gum stuck to her shirt. "I'm just so glad we're friends now."  
  
Sakura shot a withering look at his hand, which was still touching her back.  
  
"Friends!" She snorted "Don't push your luck, you should be honoured just to be my enemy."  
  
With that she turned swiftly and prepared to walk away, giving Syaoran a clear view of her pale pink underwear that was now completely on show from the back. He blushed stood staring, transfixed as if in a trance.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I kinda feel sorry for that Syaoran guy, he was being nice to me and I just insulted him...again. I don't mean to be such a bitch all the time but it's the only way to protect myself after what happened and I won't let it happen to me again. Look at these idiotic people laughing and pointing at me. Everyone is so childish. That prank thing that has suddenly become popular, is really dumb. I would never lower myself to their level. I can't wait until I leave.  
  
"Hey, what are you ingrates staring at?"  
  
They carried on staring and laughing. Some of them started shouting things out.  
  
"Yo, Sakura, how are things down under?"  
  
"I never knew the Ice Queen liked pink."  
  
"What are you talking about?" She screamed in frustration.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had been watching with amazement as this scene unfolded.  
  
"I can't believe he did that." Tomoyo said with a hint of sadness, which went unnoticed by Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew he had it in him, he is so cool."  
  
His girlfriend glanced at him, surprised. "You really are an idiot sometimes."  
  
Tomoyo ran down the hall towards Sakura and whispered frantically into her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and a film of tears washed over her green eyes. She blinked it away and stormed towards Syaoran, who was long out of his trance and now leaned against the wall, holding onto his stomach as he laughed.  
  
She clamped her hand tightly around his neck and slammed his back against a locker.  
  
"Who do you think you are? You bd!"  
  
Syaoran coughed as he gasped for air and tried to remove her hand from his neck but failed miserably. "It a bit !"  
  
"FUN!!" She yelled in outrage.  
  
Letting go of his neck, she began pummelling him.  
  
"Now this is what I call fun!" Sakura said as she punched him the stomach.  
  
"STOP! !"  
  
His cries for mercy, pulled her out of her fit of rage.  
  
She began to remember.  
  
Flashback  
  
"NO! Not again! Please!"  
  
The two boys raised their fists again and repeated the torment she had been subjected to for hours now.  
  
Sakura lay on the floor of spitting out blood and she tried desperately to breathe.  
  
Seeing this, one of the boys kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"Stop." She whispered. "Please...stop."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Sakura breathing heavily, stared down at the boy who sagged limply against the locker.  
  
He turned his head slowly, to look up at her, the fear shown clearly in his eyes.  
  
Sakura, not able to look at him anymore, ran from the building, guilty and ashamed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I will try and update once a week, so expect the next chapter sometime then.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing but please, please, please can you review some more.  
  
( 


	3. The Dare

To answer a few questions. Sakura is still has the cards and everything but it's just not really highlighted in this story. Also, if you wanna know who beat her up then you'll have to wait a few chapters. Sorry. And to all the people who want me to update, thanks for liking my story that much, I'm going as fast as I can. I will try and update once a week or quicker if I can.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dare  
  
Flashback  
  
"It a bit "  
  
"FUN!" She shouted outraged.  
  
Letting go of his neck, she began pummelling him.  
  
"Now this is fun!" She shouted as she punched him in the !"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Syaoran stood in front his bathroom mirror, studying the damage that had been done to his face.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I can't believe that actually happened. That girl needs to be locked away, she's mental. I mean she just freaked out for no reason and started attacking me. Sure, I played a tiny little prank on her and embarrassed her in front of everyone at school but that's no reason to get physical about it. And how could she do that to me anyway, me leader of the Li clan. What kind of leader gets beaten up by some stupid girl who can't take a joke. But now that I think about it, you can't really call it beating up. Yeah, I have two black eyes; a cut lip and I swear I've broken a rib or something. But that's not bad right? It's just a few scratches. First that freak goes and makes me look like a total wimp in front of everyone then she gets me doubting my role as leader of the Li clan. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it. I have a reputation to protect. I think this calls for another little prank just to teach that wannabe bully who's boss. Although this prank will be far from little.  
  
Sakura's house was in complete darkness as she sat in the corner of her room, wiping away tears as they fell sporadically from her eyes.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
I am so ashamed of myself. I've become exactly like the people who caused me to be to be like this. When I promised myself that I wouldn't be the victim again, I also promised never to harm anyone unless they deserve it. But the thing is that no one deserves to be beaten up, even that excuse for a guy, Syaoran. He reminds of the people I have grown to hate. I have never been so embarrassed in all my life, except for the last time it was done to me. 3 years ago. I will just try and stay away from him because if he ever does anything to me again, there's no telling what I might do.  
  
Eriol POV  
  
I did it again. This is the second time that I have just watched while Sakura was in trouble. This time wasn't so bad but it just brings back memories of what happened the last time. Sakura still hasn't forgiven me but then again I've never apologised for it. If I don't I'll never forgive myself. Syaoran is probably planning another prank after what Sakura did to him but I'll make sure that I change his mind, maybe I can change Sakura's too. I'm gonna need some help though.  
  
He picked up his phone and called Tomoyo.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sakura's alarm rang waking her up from a really good dream. She missed Kero screaming at her to wake up. She had been left completely alone since he went to stay at Eriol's house and her Father and Brother were always away. Kero had invited her along but since the incident with Eriol she felt better staying at home, even if it was alone.  
  
She ate a quick breakfast and began making her way to school, walking today instead of skating because she was in such a bad mood and she hadn't had much sleep. Sakura had been walking for about five minutes when a torrential downpour began, blackening her mood further. She sighed deeply and continued her journey.  
  
Syaoran stood in the living of his house, losing a 10 minute battle with his mother about whether he should go to school or not. "Please Mother, don't make me go to school."  
  
"No, you are going to school and that's final, it's your fault for not defending yourself properly and for being so awful to that girl and not expecting anything to happen to you."  
  
"But Mother I-"  
  
"I am already late for work and your not making it any better. Just get to school Syaoran. NOW!"  
  
Syaoran grumbled and mumbled something under his breath before trudging out of the door, into the rain. His mother, Yelan, thought that as leader of the Li clan he should be more responsible for his actions, so whenever something happened she let him take care of it. But, she was always at work so he had to look after himself anyway.  
  
Sakura arrived late for class and sat down in her usual seat but not before nearly drenching everyone with her coat as she took it off.  
  
It was only a few minutes later when Syaoran walked in, making everyone gasp at his injuries, he apologised to the teacher and sat down as if his black eyes didn't make him look like some sort of modified panda.  
  
Sakura stared at his face and felt guilt eat away at her as she realised just how badly she had damaged him. He had actually looked sorta human before but now, he just looked plain freaky. Unable to look at him she adjusted her gaze and focused on an inkblot on her paper.  
  
She heard her name whispered a few times to the right of her and turned around to see Tomoyo and Eriol of all people, grinning back at her. "Meet us outside at lunch."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Sakura had no intention whatsoever of meeting anyone outside, especially Eriol and his girlfriend.  
  
At lunch she went and sat in her favourite spot beneath a sakura tree and began enjoying her lunch. Until she was interrupted by Tomoyo and Eriol shouting and waving at her from across the other side of the grounds.  
  
"Hey, you were supposed to meet us out here." Tomoyo said while smiling and sitting herself down next to Sakura.  
  
"Whoa, you people really are getting your hopes aren't you? First, you think that I'm actually going to meet you then you assume you can just go sitting next to me like we're the best of friends."  
  
"Well, I don't see why we can't be friends."  
  
"Take a look in the mirror and I'm sure you'll find out, besides I don't need your friendship offers. What d'you think I'm some kind of charity case?"  
  
"No, of course not, we actually came over here to ask you something."  
  
"Fine. Ask quickly then go away, looking at your forever smiling face is making me wanna puke."  
  
Tomoyo then stopped smiling and looked quite annoyed "I'm going to ignore that remark." She stated then promptly began smiling again. "Now, I was wondering. You're not the sort of person to back out on a small dare are you?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Excellent! Right well we dare you to be nice and polite, for two weeks."  
  
"Nice and polite for two weeks? Hmm, I can do that. But wait. Why am I doing this for you again?"  
  
Tomoyo's usually sweet grin became slightly evil and she replied "Because if you don't we'll tell the whole school that you're a wimp, you wouldn't want that would you? Besides that's not quite the whole dare."  
  
She paused and tried not to laugh at the pure genius of her and Eriol's evil plan.  
  
Syaoran was strolling around devising his next prank for Sakura. He looked up and saw Eriol waving at him from under a tree where Tomoyo was in conversation with Sakura.  
  
Huh? Sakura's actually conversing with someone. She must be ill. Syaoran thought as he approached Eriol. "So, what's the rest of the dare then?" Sakura enquired uninterestedly.  
  
"Well, you have to be nice and polite to only one person, meaning you have to be a girlfriend."  
  
Sakura laughed sarcastically "Yeah right, you people are so funny."  
  
"No. It's not a joke Sakura, you've got to be a girlfriend. But not just any old girlfriend, you get to be his girlfriend." Tomoyo hand extended her hand and was now pointing at an approaching Syaoran, who looked a little confused at the sudden attention.  
  
"You want ME to be SYAORAN'S GIRLFRIEND for TWO WEEKS!"  
  
Syaoran heard her sudden outburst and yelled "WHAT THE HELL!?"  
  
"Forget this, go and pick some other girl who's stupid enough do this death defying dare." Sakura stood up and 'accidentally' threw her apple at Syaoran, took a few steps away and was then held back by Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran who was still confused about what was going on looked from one to the other and demanded an explanation from Eriol who gladly explained, the soon to be brilliant situation.  
  
"We dared Sakura to be your girlfriend for two weeks. And you have to agree to this dare as well."  
  
"Hell no! There is no way on earth that I'll do it. Look at her, she throws apples at people."  
  
"No, I only throw apples at you." Sakura replied smartly.  
  
"Oh, come on Eriol, anything but this."  
  
Eriol looked smug "Was it not you who said, and I quote 'I never back out on a dare, no matter what it is'?  
  
"Um. Yeah it was, but-"  
  
(lol he's always bein interrupted)  
  
"No buts. This means that you have to do this dare. If not we'll tell the whole school that you two are a pair of wimps and u back out on a silly little dare. This applies to you too Sakura."  
  
"Why does it have to me and it over there, why not some other people.?"  
  
"There are two reasons that we chose you Sakura. The first one is that we can see how much you hate Syaoran and I shall tell you the second reason another time."  
  
Eriol then turned to Syaoran.  
  
"I chose you because I wanted to see if you actually meant what you said about accepting any dare and also because it will be extremely fun to watch."  
  
"So are you both agreed?" Tomoyo put in eagerly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both considered saying no but then they both remembered that their reputations lay at stake. They didn't want anyone thinking that they were wimps and anyway the dare wasn't that hard, was it?  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Both of them couldn't help feeling that they'd just made a really big mistake.  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands with delight and grinned in a sinister manner.  
  
Syaoran took one look at Tomoyo and stepped back cautiously.  
  
"Eriol, why is she grinning like that? What haven't you told us?"  
  
Eriol looked slightly, only slightly, sorry for them at this point.  
  
"We haven't told you the rules yet."  
  
Syaoran's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Huh? Rules? What rules? All we have to do is occasionally smile at each other and that's it. That's what bein a couple's all about right?"  
  
He looked hopeful.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol gave each other a 'can-you-believe-this' look.  
  
"You know perfectly well that isn't what it's all about. But anyway, here are the rules." Tomoyo began.  
  
"Number 1. You must spend all your time with each other in school, except classes. Number 2. Whenever you're with each other you have to be civilised. Syaoran, that means no pranks and Sakura that means polite conversation. And lastly, number 3. You have to have at least one date."  
  
"A DATE!?" Sakura and Syaoran yelled together.  
  
"Yes. A date. And seeing as today is Friday, your date shall be tommorow. Everything is planned you'll get the info about where the date is and anything else needed, so, all you have to do is pick Sakura up at 7 O'clock. Her house. Have fun" Tomoyo smiled and strode away before they could say anything in protest.  
  
"I know you will." Eriol laughed and ran to catch up with his girlfriend.  
  
To be continued.  
  
I hope this chapter was alright.  
  
Please keep reviewing, like you know you want to. 


	4. The Date

Hello again. I made a mistake on the last chapter. I put something about getting your own back at the top, well that's not supposed to be there. Ok now on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Date  
  
Sakura paced up and down her room thinking intensely.  
  
Syaoran was painstakingly slow as he made his way to her front door. He wished that Tomoyo hadn't sent him the huge bouquet of flowers to give to Sakura, he felt like an idiot and he could barely see where he was going over the top of them. There were at least 4 types of flowers in the bouquet, as far as he was concerned that was way too many. How many flowers did a girl need?  
  
Sakura had finally decided what to wear, after hours of deliberation and frustration. Even though going on this date with Syoaran was one of the last things in the world she could ever expect to do, she still wanted to make sure that she looked good. She couldn't have that dumb ass thinking that just because she had an attitude she couldn't dress well.  
  
Sakura had decided on a full-length pale pink satin dress, with spaghetti straps. Although she didn't want to go anywhere or even be seen with Syaoran, she couldn't help but feel a little excited and anxious as to what her first date would be like.  
  
Syaoran was feeling as if he had eaten a lead weight for lunch. He hated this girl but was as nervous as hell about being out in a public place with her. Would she behave herself? But the most important question was, would he?  
  
Sakura was now completely ready. Her hair was done her shoes were on and she stood waiting outside the door. She was eager to go on this date and get it out of the way.  
  
Syaoran could see her house approaching and Sakura standing on the doorstep. He took a huge gulp of air before stepping up to her, just to prepare himself for the humiliation he was about to face.  
  
"Hi Sakura, Darling."  
  
"Hello Syaoran, Honey, still looking as ugly as ever I see. But that won't really matter because it's dark out here, thankfully."  
  
Sakura looked at the enormous flowers clutched in his hand and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Hey, did Tomoyo tell you to invite your garden or did you bring them to hide your face?  
  
"Shut up Sakura."  
  
She began laughing and carried on.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed about it. I mean, if I was born looking like you, I would have asked for surgery or something but I guess the flowers work just as well."  
  
Syaoran gave her a look and thrust the bunch of flowers in her face.  
  
Sakura grabbed them from him and chucked them over her neighbour's fence.  
  
"What was the point of that?" Syaoran asked giving her a quizzical look.  
  
Sakura turned to him and gasped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh No! I just realised now that the flowers are gone, I'm gonna have to look at you all night."  
  
"Well, how do you think I feel, those flowers were the only thing blocking my view and now they're back in someone's garden."  
  
"Oh shut up and let's go." She stormed ahead and left Syaoran trailing behind.  
  
Tomoyo had left Syaoran a slip of paper saying at what restaurant she had left a reservation. At the bottom of the note she had written "Remember the rules, I'll be watching you." And indeed, she had been watching since Syaoran had arrived at Sakura's house, but she was also filming. Eriol was the one watching, he had asked her if she could film it and she was more than happy to oblige, they both figured that if they broke the rules then the footage could be used as blackmail.  
  
Syaoran jammed his hand into his left pocket and brought out a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah, this is it, The Noodle Inn."  
  
He looked up at the large, expensively furnished building.  
  
Sakura gave a fake smile and sarcastically squealed, "Oh goodie, I'm so excited!"  
  
Syaoran just ignored her and went inside.  
  
They were ushered to their table while waiters fussed over them and upper class couples whispered and commented to each other.  
  
Sakura snorted.  
  
"Such a cheerful restaurant."  
  
Syaoran smiled "Yeah, I can almost feel the love."  
  
They turned to each other, laughed, then both looked angry that they had done such a thing.  
  
The 'couple' remained silent after that little incident and both began to look extremely bored after a few minutes of stony silence.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were seated in the opposite corner of the restaurant, both watching amusedly.  
  
"That little moment was so cute, I'm really glad that I have all of this on tape."  
  
"Well, I just hope everything turns out alright in the end. If they won't even talk to each other how are they supposed to do anything else together."  
  
"Eriol trust me on this one. The plan will work perfectly."  
  
"I hope for my sake that you're right Tomoyo."  
  
The food had arrived at Sakura and Syaoran's table, just as he had made the big mistake of excusing himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
Sakura had decided to entertain herself and make use of his absence. She unscrewed the tops of the salt and pepper shakers then poured half of the salt into his drink and gave it a stir, she did the same with his food except she used a lot of the pepper.  
  
When Syaoran came back to the table she smiled sweetly and began eating her food.  
  
He knew immediately that something was wrong, firstly, she had smiled at him and now she was laughing quietly to herself. Yeah, he knew she was slightly crazy but this was just crossing the line.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, not that I care but is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"No, why would there be?"  
  
"Well it's just that you're just sitting there laughing to yourself."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
Syaoran sighed in defeat and took a sip of his drink. He almost spat it back out again. It tasted disgusting, he knew at once why Sakura was laughing but he decided not to say anything to her, he just carried on drinking the drink.  
  
"This drink is pretty good, some kind of weird new orange juice, it has a slight salty taste to it but it's good."  
  
Sakura ceased her fit of giggles and stared at him, perplexed. She had poured at least four tablespoons of salt into his orange juice but there he was just drinking it as if it was something really nice.  
  
"You like salty orange juice?"  
  
"Not normally but I can make an exception in this case, this is really nice you should try some."  
  
"No I don't think I will, thank you, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
  
Syaoran smirked to himself.  
  
"Ok, take as long as you want."  
  
"I was planning to."  
  
As soon as she left he did exactly the same thing to her food and drink, even though he thought it was pretty amateur for a pranktical genius like him.  
  
Sakura made her way back to the table, to find Syaoran sitting there with an incredibly smug look on his face.  
  
"What is it? Why are you looking so cheerful all of a sudden?"  
  
"Cheerful? Remember that I am actually out in public with you, so the only time I'm gonna be cheerful is if this never ending nightmare suddenly ends. But anyway, eat up."  
  
"Why are you so eager for me to eat? What have you done to it?"  
  
"I simply encourage you to eat and you assume I've poisoned you or something. Some people just don't know how to be grateful these days."  
  
"You know what, I'm kinda full so we can go as soon as you're done."  
  
"Oh come on Ice Queen, you're being paranoid."  
  
"I know when I'm being paranoid Pathetic Prince and right now is not one of those times."  
  
"Yeah if you say so."  
  
Sakura sighed. She was getting really tired of having to put up with his idiotic conversation. If she couldn't even stand to try and talk to him for a few hours how the hell was she going to manage for two weeks?  
  
Syaoran saw that she was not going to fall for his lame trick so he gave up and got up to go.  
  
Tomoyo had been screaming in frustration and sighing for he whole hour and half that her and Eriol had been spying on them.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo chill out, it's really not that bad."  
  
"They're so annoying, why can't they just get along for one night, it's not that hard!"  
  
"It dosen't matter. We'll just make them go on another date."  
  
"Oh sure, they're really just gonna accept that."  
  
"Hello Tomoyo! We have this tape remember."  
  
For the second time that night Tomoyo began smiling again.  
  
"Well we better go and tell them the good news then."  
  
They ran out of The Noodle Inn and into the dark street after 'the happy couple'.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were strolling along not saying anything, until Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"So, I guess you have to walk me home, right?"  
  
Syaoran snorted.  
  
"What are you, The bearer of bad news?"  
  
Sakura laughed a little.  
  
"You say that as if I want you to walk me home." "Well it sounded like that's what you wanted and I don't blame you either, what girl wouldn't want me to walk her home?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously and pretended to be thinking.  
  
"Hmm let me see, maybe um ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"Whatever, Sakura, you talk so much crap."  
  
Sakura just smiled at him and began walking away. Over her shoulder she shouted "I learnt it from it from the best, Syaoran."  
  
He watched her striding away and couldn't help noticing for the second time that she had a nice butt. The first time he had seen it close up but even though she was further away this time, he could still tell that it was pretty nice looking.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
The now blushing boy, turned around to see Tomoyo, running towards him with Eriol in tow.  
  
"Where's the fire?"  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
"In your heart Syaoran. In your heart. Well, that's where it should be after tomorrow."  
  
"Huh? Why? What's happening tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow is your date with Sakura."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"We are sending you another date because you broke the rules. So tomorrow you are going to go out with Sakura and both of you are going to be nice to each other."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! You guys are supposed to be my friends and you put me through this torture."  
  
"Well it's actually your fault. We told you the rules."  
  
"Ok, so how do you know that we broke the rules? We could have been in there being polite and everything."  
  
Tomoyo leant over and waved her camcorder in his face. "YOU WERE RECORDING THE WHOLE THING?!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I told you that we would be watching."  
  
"Yeah but you didn't say you would record it. You're not gonna show that to anyone are you?"  
  
"If you don't go on this date then we'll be showing this tape to the whole school."  
  
"You would really do that?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran, it's really not that bad."  
  
"No, you're right it's not bad. IT'S TERRIBLE!"  
  
"Oh stop sulking Syaoran and go and tell Sakura about our little arrangement."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Bye, Syaoran."  
  
Eriol and his girlfriend stepped into a sleek black car that had pulled up beside them.  
  
Syaoran gave a depressed sigh and walked in the direction that Sakura had gone.  
  
"After tomorrow there will only be two weeks of this hell left, that's not so bad I guess."  
  
He smiled sadly to himself.  
  
"Oh who am I kidding? My life as I know it is over."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I have major writer's block, it took me ages to write this. I'll try and make the next chapter better.  
  
Oh and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Review! Thanks to previous reviewers. Review! TTFN! 


	5. Take Two The Second Date

Howdy everyone. I'm really sorry this chapter has taken so long, it was writer's block mixed with school stuff. So again sorry. But anyway here it is chapter 5. Please RR!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Take Two – The second date  
  
Sakura paced up and down carrying bags and books from the hallway, to her brother, Touya's room. He had returned from university for a few days and was now ordering his sister about and teasing her. She was fighting a losing battle with the zip on a suitcase, when the phone rang and Touya ran to get it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi, is Sakura there please?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, I um, I'm just a friend of hers."  
  
"A friend huh? What's your name? How long have you known her?"  
  
"My name is Syaoran and I haven't known her long."  
  
"Hmm, how old are you? Are you dating her or something, because if you are consider yourself without a girlfriend as of now. I'm not having my sister going out with some stupid boy."  
  
"But I'm not dating her, we're not even very good friends, we don't get on very well, I just phoned to tell her something."  
  
"I can see why you don't get on very well, this is the first time I've spoken to you and I don't like you, so why should she? And what is it you want to tell her?"  
  
Sakura was listening to this conversation at the top of the stairs and knew that was someone calling for her, if he was asking that amount of questions. Touya was very protective of Sakura and didn't like to see her hurt in anyway, which was why he came home as often as he could and gave the Spanish inquisition to anyone who phoned or came to talk to her. She actually began to feel a little sorry for whoever was having to endure the endless questions, so she went and took the phone from her brother.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"Hey, is that Sakura?"  
  
Sakura instantly knew it was Syaoran.  
  
"No, it's the Easter bunny."  
  
She heard a relieved sigh.  
  
"I never thought I would actually say this but, I'm glad it's you, who the hell was that guy? Your bodyguard?"  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"If you must know it was my brother."  
  
"Your brother!?"  
  
"Yes, my brother. Now, what do you want?"  
  
"Um, well, do you remember those rules Tomoyo told us about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, well, we, uh, kinda broke them on our date."  
  
"So? They don't know that. What's your point?"  
  
"They do know. They were filming us."  
  
Syaoran heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Tell me that you are joking idiot boy."  
  
"No, I wish I was. But anyway, there's more."  
  
"More!?" She began to panic. "How can there be? What can be worse than that?"  
  
"Uh, wehavetogoonanotherdate."  
  
Sakura sighed impatiently.  
  
"I know that your lack of intelligence makes it hard for you to talk properly but can you at least try."  
  
"Oh, please don't make me say it again."  
  
"Say it now, Syaoran."  
  
"Fine. I said, we have to go on another date."  
  
"No way, they said one date, I'm not going on another one, your gonna have to drag me kicking and screaming."  
  
"Ok, that can be arranged."  
  
"What!? You wanna go on this date?"  
  
"I'd rather do this than have the whole school seeing that tape."  
  
"They are threatening to show that tape? I can't believe this."  
  
"Well you better start believing because you are going on this date I'm so not going to live with the tape as a constant reminder that we were actually in the same place together."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Right, I'll be there at 7 then."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
"Yeah, me n-" Syaoran realised that Sakura had put the phone down.  
  
He smiled and lay down on his bed to think.  
  
"Sakura, who was that guy on the phone?"  
  
"It was nobody Touya, don't worry."  
  
"Don't tell me it was nobody Sakura, is he your boyfriend? I'm not letting you have a boyfriend at this age your far too young and I don't like the sound of him anyway."  
  
"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend and secondly, no one likes the sound of him."  
  
"Hmm, in that case, I'll let this go but if anymore guys call for you I'm gonna start wondering."  
  
Sakura laughed as she made her way to her room.  
  
"Good night, Touya."  
  
"Hey, don't I get hugs anymore?"  
  
She smiled and went over to give him a hug.  
  
In her room she got ready for bed and lay down praying that she was just in some horrible nightmare and that she had never met Syaoran Li, the guy that was fast becoming a plague in her life.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Sakura was perched on the edge of her seat and slouching all over the table. "This is so not happening to me."  
  
"Ok, Sakura that's the fifth time you've said that. What's going on with you?"  
  
Sakura sighed, she knew that if she said anything to Touya he would go and kick some major ass and as much as she would love to see that happen, she stayed quiet.  
  
Touya tried again.  
  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing Touya, chill out will you."  
  
He looked at her and shook his head, before he could say anything, the doorbell rang and Sakura raced to get it, glad to escape.  
  
She opened the door and there stood her, although she wouldn't admit it to herself, lifelong crush obsession, Yukito.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, how's it going?"  
  
She stood there gaping at him while her cheeks turned steadily pink.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, are you ok? You look kinda weird."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah, I'm fine come in."  
  
"Thanks. Is your brother around?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the kitchen making breakfast."  
  
"Oh, good I hope there's enough for me."  
  
Sakura laughed at his huge appetite.  
  
"There's always enough for you Yukito."  
  
He smiled and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Sakura sat back down and resumed her position slumped on the table.  
  
"Hey, Touya."  
  
"Hey, how you doing? Have a seat."  
  
"You made breakfast for me right?"  
  
Touya smiled.  
  
"Of course I did, I know how your always hungry."  
  
"I'm not always hungry, I just appreciate food a lot more than the average person."  
  
"If that's what you call it. I'm going to get changed, so help yourself."  
  
"Alright thanks and don't take too long or we're gonna be late."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ten minutes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Touya went upstairs, then Yukito turned to Sakura.  
  
"Right, now spill."  
  
"Huh? Spill what?"  
  
"Don't play innocent, I know there's something wrong."  
  
"There's nothing wrong, why would you say that?"  
  
"Sakura you're slumped all over the table, sighing and looking as if you've just entered hell and you tell me that there's nothing wrong with you. I'm sorry but you're not a very good liar."  
  
"Alright I see your point."  
  
"Exactly, so tell me what's up."  
  
"Oh, I don't know where to start."  
  
"The beginning is usually a very good place to start."  
  
Sakura smiled and told him the whole story.  
  
The first thing that he said was, "I think you should just do it Sakura, it's only two weeks and a day."  
  
"But I don't like him. I am so near to actually hating him."  
  
Yukito laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like you but maybe you need to give this guy a chance. I mean what exactly has he done to make you hate him." "He played a prank on me and it was his friends that started all this stuff between me and him."  
  
"I see your point but just to make it better for yourself at least try to get along with him. I'm not saying you have to like him, just be nicer to him and see what happens."  
  
Sakura groaned and pulled a face.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I'm just saying give it a try, you never know what will happen."  
  
"But what if-" She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of her brother.  
  
"Yukito, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
He went to the door but not before reminding Sakura about what he had said.  
  
The rest of the day sped by and soon it was time for the second date.  
  
Sakura was upstairs getting ready when she heard the doorbell. She knew it was Syaoran.  
  
"Touya, get the door please."  
  
"Why can't you get it?"  
  
"Because I'm not ready yet."  
  
"Oh fine, just don't take so long to get ready next time."  
  
He ran downstairs and opened the door, Sakura heard him say "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She laughed at her brother's manners and carried on getting changed. Ten minutes later, Sakura arrived downstairs to find Syaoran outside and Touya, still standing at the door arguing with him.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Sakura, can you please tell your brother that we have to go on this date."  
  
"Oh but it's fun watching you be intimidated by my brother."  
  
"Yeah, well as fun as it may be, we're gonna be late."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're always spoiling my fun."  
  
"Will you just come on."  
  
Sakura smiled at her brother. "Touya, leave him alone now, you're traumatising him."  
  
"Sakura, me and you will have a serious talk when you get back."  
  
She laughed and stepped outside. "Well, I'll be looking forward to it, see you later."  
  
Touya gave her a stern look before closing the door.  
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Aww, is the Pathetic Prince scared of my big bad brother?"  
  
"No, of course I'm not scared. But I can see where you get your insults and argumentative streak."  
  
Sakura smiled and thought about saying something sarcastic but then remembered what Yukito had said so she just carried on walking.  
  
Syaoran noticed that she had only insulted him once, so he asked, "You're being nice to me today, are you ill?"  
  
"No, it was part of the rules and plus I'm in a better mood today so don't push your luck."  
  
"Alrite, I'll try not to."  
  
Sakura glanced at him. "And now you're being nice, what's your excuse?"  
  
"It's the same as yours."  
  
"Hmm. Anyway, where are we going tonight?"  
  
"Same place, I think."  
  
"Oh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers."  
  
A few minutes later, they were in the restaurant and being ushered to their table. "Déjà vu, huh?"  
  
"Well, not quite but I guess that's what you could call it."  
  
Sakura looked around. "Hey, I wonder where your so called friends are hiding."  
  
"They should be around somewhere, but it doesn't matter if we see them or not, they'll still be filming us."  
  
"Yeah that's true. Let's just get on with this thing then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The rest of the date went by with no evil comments, pranks or disasters. Soon it was time for them to leave and Syaoran was walking Sakura home.  
  
"I hate to admit it but today's torture wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean but still I won't be going on anymore dates with you."  
  
"Right back at ya."  
  
After tonight's date Syaoran had decided to make his prank on Sakura just a little bit nicer. He had discovered that the Ice Queen wasn't so bad so bad after all.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, don't take this as a compliment or anything but you were pretty ok today and you look so bad either."  
  
He laughed at her non-compliment.  
  
"Thanks, I think. You look ok too, pink looks good on you." Syaoran blushed at the memory of her underwear.  
  
"I haven't even embarrassed you and you're still blushing, or do you just like that look?"  
  
Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she realised that she had just insulted him.  
  
"I knew you had to insult me sometime, it's not like you could really go a whole night without it, so don't worry."  
  
She smiled at this reassuring comment.  
  
"Oh I can't believe my eyes, is the Ice Queen really smiling?" Sakura's smile widened slightly.  
  
"No, I'm not smiling I'm just stretching my lips."  
  
"Hmm, well you should stretch them more often."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you."  
  
Syaoran gave a little laugh and they stood for a while smiling at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be going Sakura."  
  
"Ok, see you in school, I guess."  
  
Neither of them made a move to go.  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda late, so I gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, I should be going too."  
  
Still neither of them moved until Syaoran leaned forward and delicately kissed her cheek. When he moved his head back their faces were but a few centimetres apart. Sakura looked intently into his hazel eyes and sealed the gap between their lips.  
  
They kissed for a few minutes before Sakura pulled away and said to him with a smile, "I hope you don't think this means I like you."  
  
Syaoran just laughed and kissed her again, this time it was more passionate than the first.  
  
The kiss left each of them slightly breathless and blushing.  
  
"I should um go now, it's late."  
  
Sakura smiled but couldn't think of anything to say. One kiss from a boy she didn't like and she turned into a speechless idiot.  
  
"Yes, so I'll see you tommorow." Syaoran gave a quick wave and walked back down the street.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
What was I thinking? When Yukito told me to be nice, I thought, sure I can do that but then I end up kissing Syaoran. I'm so confused but there is one thing I'm sure of, although I would never tell anyone, I liked being kissed by him. Oh, what the hell am I supposed to do?  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
This is so weird. First I kiss the Ice Queen and now I can't stop myself from smiling. I really don't know what to think, except that she has nice, soft lips and yeah I will definitely be making that prank nicer. A lot nicer.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stood across the street, behind a tree. Both were watching this scene and grinning. Tomoyo giggled and squealed, "That is sooooo cute."  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, I agree with you but please stop saying that, that's the 12th time."  
  
"Well, it is cute but I wonder how they'll act in school tommorow."  
  
"Hmm, I guess we'll have to wait and see."  
  
To be continued.  
  
I'm sorry to say that the next chapter might take even longer than this one did but that's only because of school, so I'm going to try and write as much as possible.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!! 


	6. The Happy Couple

Chapter 6

The Happy Couple

Sakura had been in a daze all night and it had lasted till the morning. She woke up late, got dressed and went outside but forgot to put her shoes on. 10 minutes later she had checked all her clothes were on and that she had all of her school stuff then began a long, slow walk to school.

Syaoran had stayed up late that night too, so he set his alarm an hour early just so he wouldn't be late to school and suffer through a week's detention. In the morning he was so tired that at breakfast he sat at the table staring in to space as if in a trance, he would have stayed like that if his mother hadn't shouted at him for putting his elbows on the table.

In class Syaoran still wasn't focusing properly, all he could think about was the kiss. His mind kept replaying it over and over, until he was interrupted by loud shouting. He looked up to see, the teacher yelling at someone who had just walked through the door.

"This is the 3rd time you've been late this week. Sakura, this is not acceptable, I have already warned you about what happens when you are late more than twice a week, so now you have a week's detention, starting today after school. Now, sit down."

Sakura hadn't been listening to a word he said all she heard was a lot of noise and when it stopped she mumbled a "Yes, sir, sorry sir."

She sat down got out her books and again started to daydream, during which, she drummed her fingers on the table subconsciously.

The teacher gave her stern glances as he tried to explain about atoms, while listening to Sakura drum her nails on the table. Finally, he snapped.

"THAT IS IT! SAKURA, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, GET OUT OF MY CLASS. NOW!"

Sakura looked up to find that she was being shouted at again. She sighed, gathered up her things and walked slowly out of the room.

Syaoran just watched silently as she was sent out of the room. He had a strange urge to run after her. He had to find out how she felt about last night or was it just him that was going crazy, but he decided that if he ran after her people would start thinking things about them. Then he remembered that today was the first day that they had to be a 'couple'.

After class, Tomoyo cornered Syaoran and reminded him about the dare.

"Remember the rules, Syaoran. If you break them we'll have to extend the two weeks."

"Ok, whatever, just stop bugging me."

Tomoyo smiled to herself. He is even beginning to sound like her, she thought.

"Just go and get her, Syaoran, I'll see you later."

With that, she turned around and left him standing in the classroom. He began putting his books into his bag and was startled by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Um, do you know where the teacher is?"

Syaoran dropped his bag on the floor and glanced over to see who it was.

Sakura stood by the door, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her, she was blushing from head to toe as she remembered last night.

"Nope, sorry. Why do you want to know?"

"Uh. He probably wants to talk to me about the detentions or something, so I thought I should go and see him."

"Oh ok."

Syaoran had finished clearing up his things and walked across the room to stand in front of Sakura. They stood there for several seconds, just watching each other before they both began to speak.

"About last night -"

"I think we should -"

They abruptly stopped speaking and silence fell over the room. Each of them could hear the other breathing slowly and deeply as they moved toward each other. They were seconds from repeating what they each vowed would never happen, when Sakura took a step away from him, looking everywhere else, except at him.

"Hey, Syaoran, this is our first day as 'the happy couple', right? So, let's get it over with."

Syaoran was still wrapped up in the moment and followed Sakura out of the room in a daze. The next thing he knew, Sakura had slipped her arm through his and they were strolling along the corridor.

Everyone was once again shocked into dropping things and gasping. Even several teachers who were walking by stopped and stared at them as they passed. There was complete silence, all that could be heard was the sound of Sakura and Syaoran's shoes against the floor.

Throughout the rest of the day, they did the same thing every time they came out of lessons except sometimes they held hands or Syaoran would put his arm around Sakura. They had been asked several times now, if they were really a couple and each time they had either ignored or insulted the person that asked them. That was until; one of the teachers approached them during a lesson and enquired about their strange behaviour.

"Well Sir, it's kind of a long story." Syaoran started.

Sakura smirked and watched as he struggled to explain how this all came about. She decided to cut the long story short.

"Actually, it's really not as complicated as my darling Syaoran is making out, excuse the pun," She paused and giggled cutely while winking at her gob smacked 'boyfriend'.

"What actually happened was, one day we bumped into each other at school and it was love at first sight."

Syaoran was surprised that she would joke about it but began to see the funny side, a smile reached his lips and he joined in with the story.

"Yeah, we hardly spend a minute apart, we just can't bare to be away from each other." They smiled at each other and exaggeratedly blew each other kisses.

The teacher's eyes darted from one to the other and he began to back away from them, shaking his head in a bewildered manner.

The Prankster Prince and the Ice Queen were doubled over with laughter at their little exchange and they high fived each other.

Eriol had been watching all day as his experiment took place. He could see that it was helping to make both of them slightly nicer to each other, they were now smiling at each other occasionally and putting up a very good pretence of being a couple. Whether it would stay a pretence, was another question. He knew that Syaoran was planning another prank on Sakura but that was before they kissed, he would have to ask Syaoran what was going on.

Sakura was sitting in the kitchen talking to her brother Touya, while he cooked dinner.

"So, tell me monster, what's been making you grin like an idiot this week?"

"Huh? I've been grinning?"

Sakura looked shocked and began touching her face, looking for signs of a smile.

"Oh come on Sakura, you must have noticed. You haven't been this happy since you got that doll you wanted on you're sixth birthday."

"Touya, I told you never to mention that doll thing again and what do you mean by, I haven't been this happy? Who says I'm happy?"

"Look, something must have been making you smile, you hardly ever do it nowadays, so I just want to know what is that's all."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"If you call, being forced to be seen in public with the guy who is the ultimate definition of freak, something to make you smile; well you have it seriously wrong."

"Hey, are you talking about that excuse for a boy you went out with the other night?"

She laughed at her brother's description of Syaoran.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Hmm, is he the one making you smile then? I must say Sakura I never thought you went for the reject kinda guy."

"He's not making me do anything except want to strangle him every time he talks to me and no, I don't go for the reject kinda guy."

"You like him that much huh?"

"TOUYA!! I DON'T LIKE HIM, OK?!"

Luckily, Touya's questioning was interrupted by knocking on the door and Sakura ran to get it, just so she wouldn't have to endure her brother's teasing.

"Hi Yukito, how are you? Come in, you're just in time for dinner, surprisingly."

The new dinner guest, smiled sheepishly and stepped inside.

"So, how are things, with that little problem you had?"

Sakura blushed at the thought of her 'little' problem.

"Um, well - "

Touya had come to see who was at the door and was now listening to their conversation, interestedly.

"Come on, squirt, tell me about you're little problem."

"Uh, I think I'll go and finish some homework."

She ran upstairs and breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.


End file.
